1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a board to board connector assembly used for a notebook computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical board to board connectors are well known to the pertinent art and are widely used in personal computers, such as desktop computers, notebook computers and so on. Commonly, board to board connectors are used in pairs and comprise a receptacle connector mounted on a mother board and a plug connector mounted on a daughter board for vertically engaging/disengaging with/from the receptacle connector. Thus, the board to board connectors are commonly structured to fit for such a vertical engagement therebetween. However, sometimes there are some special requirements wanted by certain users, for example, especially in a notebook computer, a LED panel on which a plug connector is mounted is required to rotatably fastened to a mother board on which a receptacle connector is mounted for mating with the plug connector. Accordingly, the plug connector is rotated to mate with the receptacle connector with the rotation of the LED panel. If the receptacle and plug connectors are conventionally structured, the plug connector will not be reliable mated with the receptacle connector due to structure limitation thereof. Thus, it is desirable to provide a receptacle and plug connector assembly having a structure which is fitted for such a non-vertical engagement between the receptacle and plug connectors thereof.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having a receptacle connector and a plug connector rotatably and reliably mated with the receptacle connector.
An electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention is adapted for electrically connected between a mother board and a LED panel in a notebook computer. The electrical connector assembly comprises a receptacle connector mounted on a mother board and a plug connector mounted on the LED panel which is rotatably assembled in the notebook computer. The receptacle connector includes a first insulative housing and two rows of first terminals retained in the first insulative housing. The first housing has a first body portion and a first side wall defining at least two first holes and projecting upward from a side edge of the first body portion. The plug connector is rotatable with the rotation of the LED panel to mate with the receptacle connector and includes a second insulative housing and two rows of second terminals being retained in the second insulative housing for mating with corresponding first terminals of the receptacle connector. The second housing forms at least two second embossments on a lateral side thereof for latching into the at least two first holes of the receptacle connector, thereby securely retaining the receptacle and plug connectors together.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.